memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Romulan Encounter/Prologue
The Valiant is in orbit around Earth while the Federation President is having a conference about the recent attack on the Valiant, Thea and Will are watching the conference from their quarters as Thea lays her head on Will's chest. Will I was worried when I was captured by the Wraith, the only thing that kept me going was thinking of you saving me Thea says as she looks at Will. He looks at Thea. I'm just glad I've got you back with me sweetie Will says as he looks at Thea. She gets out of bed and gets dressed. I just remembered I've got a meeting with the Mayor and the secertary of defense to get to and explain the Wraith situation to them, but I will be back for dinner so don't worry we'll spend all day with each other Thea says as she looks at him. Will smiles at her. I can't wait to have time with my wonderful girlfriend and tell her how much I love and enjoy her company Will says as he holds Thea. She smiles at him and kisses his lips and walks out of their quarters to head to the transporter room, then the com activates. Bridge to Colonel Tyson Commander Keller says over the com. Will taps his combadge on the table. Tyson here go ahead Commander Colonel Tyson says as he tapped the combadge. We're receiving an Alpha priotory hail from Starfleet Command it's Admiral Janeway she has a mission for us Commander Keller says over the com. Will got dressed and sat at the table and inputted commands into the desktop monitor and the Federation symbol appears and the office of Admiral Kathryn Janeway appears on the screen. Admiral Janeway what can I do for you Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the screen. Janeway smiles at him. Colonel Tyson I was approached by Zha President zh'Tarssah and she wants to head to the new Romulan homeworld, to see how the Romulans are doing since the destruction of their homeworld and Remus three years ago Admiral Janeway says as she's giving Colonel Tyson his orders. He looks at the monitor. Uh Admiral we don't know where their homeworld's at Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the screen. Janeway leans in and interlaces her fingers. Will I know this is your second week of command but we need the fastest ship and that's the Valiant we're sending a Vulcan ambassador that has replaced Ambassador Spock as well as an expert on the Romulans and I want you to be careful don't want what happened to the Enterprise happen to the Valiant Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. He looks at the monitor. Aye, Admiral we'll head out as soon as we've gotten the Ambassador and the Admiral Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the monitor. Janeway nods at him. Janeway out Admiral Janeway says on the monitor and the transmission ends as the monitor shows the Federation symbol and Will gets up and gets his combadge on his uniform and heads to the transporter room. On deck 6 Colonel Tyson, Commander Keller, Lieutenant Sinclair are in their dress uniforms as they await the arrival of the Ambassador and the Admiral. When Chief Powell is at the console. Starfleet Command is reporting that the Ambassador and the Romulan expert is ready to be beamed aboard sir Chief Powell says as he looks at the console. Colonel Tyson turns to him. Energize chief Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the chief. The chief activates the Asgard beaming technology and instantly beams the Ambassador and the expert that turns out to be Vice Admiral Kira. Admiral welcome aboard the Valiant Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss hugs his nephew and introduces the new Vulcan Ambassador between Earth and the Romulan Star Empire to Colonel Tyson and his senior staff. This is Ambassador Zar says Typhuss as he looks at them. He looks at the Ambassador. Ambassador Zar welcome aboard the Valiant I'm Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson, commanding officer of this vessel my first officer Commander Jack Keller and my chief of security who took the privilege of making sure this ship is secure for your arrival Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Ambassador Zar. Ambassador Zar looks at the Colonel. Please to meet you Colonel and your senior staff most of them my father spoke highly of your father Jason Tyson when they first met, he reminded him of James T. Kirk Ambassador Zar says as he looks at them. Colonel Tyson offers him to join them as they make their way to the turbolift. I assume you've read the mission file Ambassador Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Ambassador Zar. He looks at Colonel Tyson. Yes I was intrigued that I'd be visiting the Romulan homeworld that they found Ambassador Zar says as he looks at him. Colonel Tyson looks at them both. The only ship to visit the homeworld was the F. Scott Fitzgerald and it wasn't welcomed with open arms Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the Ambassador. Typhuss remembers reading about Captain Bradley Prentice. The three enter the turbolift and then walk onto the bridge and into the Colonel's ready room. In the ready room Colonel Tyson is looking at his uncle. Excuse me we're heading into Romulan space with no escort from our fleet what makes you think the Romulans won't start shooting like they did to the last starship that was in their space we barely fought them off before that strange wormhole blew up disabling all the ships in the Romulan and Federation fleets Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira and Ambassador Zar. Typhuss looks at his nephew and understands how he feels. How many ships are escorting us to New Romulus? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira, Ambassador Zar, and Zha President zh'Tarash. Admiral Kira looks at his nephew. The Apollo, Sun Tzu and Intrepid, three ships says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at his uncle. Won't that send the wrong message? Will asked as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at Will. It could but its better than going alone without an escort says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at his uncle. That's true we'll depart and head to the border Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. On the bridge the crew are all at their stations as the President is on the bridge with Admiral Kira. This is my first time on board one of our battlecruisers Zha President zh'Tarash says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her. I helped design the Daedalus class says Typhuss as he looks at President zh'Tarash. Ensign Devon looks at his console then turns to Colonel Tyson. All hands are rigged for departure sir Ensign Devon says as he looks at the Colonel. Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer and then turns to Ensign Hakim. Ensign take us out thrusters at one half and when we cleared drydock set course for the Romulan Neutral Zone Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Hakim. Ensign Hakim looks at his console and input commands into the helm. Thrusters are engaged Ensign Hakim says as he looks at the console. The Valiant engages her thrusters and flies out of the docking berth and then jumps to warp speed. On a bridge of an unknown cruiser that is cloaked their watching the Valiant jumping to warp. What's their course? the unknown Commander says as he looks at the viewer. New Romulus one of the officers says. He looks at the viewer. Keep an eye on them we can't let them get to the new Romulan homeworld but for now keep an eye on them the unknown Commander says.